


Promise

by Pucca



Series: Lucky Lucy Of Fairy Tail [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mashima Hiro's Fairy Tail Setting, BAMF Lucy Heartfilia, Background Erza Scarlet/Jellal Fernandes, Call back to the third story in the series, Fairy tail au, Gen, I really love Lucy and Erza's relationship and I really love this chapter, Protective Lucy Heartfilia, You don't have to read it but it'll make more sense, background Jerza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pucca/pseuds/Pucca
Summary: The two times Lucy thinks about the promise she made to Erza all those years ago in the dead of night.





	Promise

_X784_

Five years. It’s been five years since Lucy first made that promise to Erza, made in a moment of stillness and quietness and with Erza’s painful cries still echoing in her ears. Lucy had only been 12 years old but she had been through more than people three times her age.

She knew from one look at Erza’s frantic eyes after the nightmare, that Erza had been through more than most people did in three life times. Even now, Lucy isn’t sure exactly what made her make such a big and (likely) presumptuous promise. Erza had always been so tough, much tougher than Lucy was and likely ever will be. She could even control Natsu and Gray, even if her own rivalry with Mirajane back in the day was almost as bad as the boys. So what had possessed Lucy to make that promise? ( _I’ll protect you Erza, I’ll protect you from whatever gives you nightmares Erza. I promise. Celestial mages never break their promises._ ) To Lucy, promises were second only to those she held dear to her heart. To Lucy, breaking one was worse than breaking her bones. Her mom had always told her how important someone’s word was ( _Sometimes Lucy, in a world like ours, the only thing a person really has is their word, that’s why you must always keeps yours_ ). It didn’t help that those conversations with her mom was one of the few memories Lucy had left of her.

Maybe it was the way she had felt Erza’s shoulders shake when Lucy had hugged her, she had felt so fragile and breakable in her arms. Maybe it was how, even in her sleep and through the thin layer of pajamas, Lucy had felt the armor she still wore. Maybe it was how small and young Erza suddenly sounded when Lucy had asked her about her nightmare. Maybe it was the horror and fear in her voice when Erza realized what she had done. Who she had attacked. Lucy didn’t blame Erza for her reaction than, and she didn’t blame her reaction now. Lucy got it, _Mavis_ did she wish she didn’t but she _did_.

 _Jellal,_ that was the name Erza had cried out in her sleep back then. It was the same name Erza had said with stuttering and shaky breaths, as she tried to cry as silently as she could in a secluded corner of Magnolia. Erza never had any idea that Lucy had caught her that other time almost two years later. _Jellal._ It was a name that Lucy had grown to hate, it was the name that made Erza---strong, beautiful, tough as nails Erza---cry and made her fragile in a way even the death of a guildmate hadn’t.

Lucy’s brown eyes hardened, clenching her jaws as she looked at the man in front of her. Pale gray skin and shiny black hair. Vidaldus Taka. This greasy looking piece of wig worked for _him_.

 _Jellal_.

The man that had made Erza cry. The man that had ultimately broken Erza. The man that had made her feel more comfortable in cold armor than soft cotton clothing.

Lucy’s fists clenched at her sides, eyes narrowed to slits, as her magical power grew in response to her emotions. This assassin had made an even more egregious mistake than _just_ working for the man who made Erza cry though, he was working for the man who was trying to take Erza from Fairy Tail.

For that, Lucy would show him no mercy.

 

_X791_

“I need to speak to you,” Lucy spoke from the shadows, arms crossed and warm brown eyes cold. Jellal’s only reaction was the slight tensing of his shoulders. She had caught him by surprise.

Good.

Keeping him off balance meant she had the upper hand, making him uncomfortable was just a bonus. Lucy wasn’t in a very forgiving mood at the moment. Lucy had been walking back to the inn when she had seen Erza, and a little ways from her, walking away, was a blue haired man that she had hated for so many years. She wasn’t sure what possessed her to do it, maybe it was the tumbler of whiskey she had earlier. Maybe it was the day’s events. Either way, now was as good a time as any to confront the man.

“Lucy,” Jellal’s cloak swishing around his ankles as he turned. The moonlight highlighted his sharp features, he was even handsomer now than he had been seven years ago.

“You can take off the hood, I got Oculus on look out. They’ll tell me if they see anything,” her tone was curt and clipped. Oculus was a silver key she had gotten as a present from Alzack and Bisca right before she had left to train for the Grand Magic Games. Apparently they had found it on one of their missions and had kept it all these years with the hope that they would be able to give it to her one day. Lucy had cried when they had given it to her.

“Oculus has the ability to see in all directions at once correct?” Jellal asked curiously, letting his hood fall down. He didn’t know a lot about Celestial Mages or their spirits, but he trusted Lucy. Or more accurately, Erza trusted Lucy and he trusted Erza. What he knew about Lucy he knew from the research he had done nearly 8 years ago on Erza, her friends, and her guild.

“Yep, 360 degrees and how far depends entirely on the magic power of their holder,” one side of Lucy’s mouth quirked up. It was a thin sort of amusement, sharp as the edge of one of Erza’s blades. It made Jellal feel off kilter. He knew from the start that Erza’s friends had never been the biggest fans of his but he never expected Lucy to be the one to confront him. Out of Erza’s friends, she seemed to be the most peaceful and level headed. Even Gray, the supposed ice mage, got riled more easily than Lucy did when it came to people.

“How can I help you?” Jellal asked, when several moments of silence had passed and Lucy didn’t say anything. He knew the moment the words left his mouth that he had lost something. Not a game, a test or a trial maybe.

“Erza loves you,” the words are said plainly and it makes Jellal take half a step back. His mouth opens instinctively to say...he didn’t know what but Lucy continues without pausing anyway. “And you love her. Don’t try to deny it. It’s plain as day, even Natsu knows there’s something between the two of you. You...you hurt her though, Jellal. A lot.”

He winced, guilt clawing at his gut like a wild animal. He couldn’t deny it, out of all his sins, hurting Erza was one of the biggest. Second only to how many people he had killed while under the control of the (supposed) ghost of Zeref.

“I know you’ve changed, I even know that what happened wasn’t _entirely_ your fault,” _but it is still your fault_ was left unspoken, “and I even know that Erza’s forgiven you. Entirely. But--” here Lucy’s voice gets sharper, gains that _Fairy Tail Possessiveness and Protectiveness_ he’s grown to associate with Fairy Tail winning an unwinnable battle, the voice that made them the most feared and respected guild in Fiore for so long. She takes slow and measured steps towards Jellal, and he finds he’s rooted to the spot. “-- _I don’t_ . Not about what happened on the Island, I know you’ll spend the rest of your life making up for it no matter what happens. Even if time magically goes backwards and saves everyone on that island, you would still flog yourself with the guilt. What I can’t forgive you for is hurting Erza,” Lucy is right in front of him now, close enough that she’s almost stepping on his toes. Even though Lucy is shorter than him, the top of her head only just reaching his nose, the look on her face makes him feel much, much smaller than her. Her voice gets softer but no less deadly for it. The blonde repeats again, “Erza _loves_ you Jellal. I want her to be happy and _you_ make her happy. Happier than likely any boy ever could. But don’t make a mistake, I promised her a long time ago that I would protect her against anything that gave her nightmares. And _you_ Jellal, was her biggest nightmare for years…” she pauses, letting her words sink in. “If you hurt her again. I’ll kill you.”

The words are said plainly, with no fanfare and no special emphasis but he can tell she’s serious. Jellal doesn’t speak, can’t even if he wanted to. What could he say? Lucy’s face softens, looking more like the Lucy he’s grown to know and respect. She pats his face softly, there’s a trace of a smile in her voice, “Don’t make that face Jellal. I know you would never hurt her on purpose.”

She reaches behind him, pulling his hood over his blue hair and he can’t suppress the shivers that run down his back when he feels her nails scrape lightly over his neck. A threat. A promise.

_Celestial mages never break their promise._

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings about how Canon Lucy and Lucky Lucy is different and if you guys wanna hear/talk about it than you can find me at my tumblr @puccascribbles or you can message me on here!


End file.
